Just Another Drop of Starlight
by StellarSeamus
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts. With Lord Voldemort defeated at the end of the sixth year, the company returns for a final year. As Luna begins to come to terms with her infatuation with Hermione, issues are brought up complicating the matter. Fem slash.
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Drop of Starlight

An original Luna / Hermione FanFic

As written by StellarSeamus

Chapter One: An Everyday Goddess

As the sun rose above shell cottage Luna woke to remember what day it was. She turned toward the far wall and looked at the clock mounted in the corner: 6:12, September first. Luna had both longed for and dreaded this day. The start of her fifth year, new faces, new subjects, and old friends. It also meant that she had to face another year of heartbreak. Hermione; with her stunning hair, so intelligent, so at ease in her body. Nothing could ever happen, of course. Hermione and Ron were the couple to be. And she was a year older than her. Whatever happened to fairness?

She pulled on a pair of jeans, which suddenly turned a dark purple. Mood jeans did that to you. She sighed and swept across the room to find a top that would match the ever growing green tinge of her trousers, before abandoning the idea and throwing on a Parslemouths hoodie. What was the use of making an effort anyway; the only person she wanted to impress was the one who would never have her.

Running down the stairs Luna tripped over a cloak left by her father and fell headfirst into the floor. Xenophilius flew into the room, helped her to her feet, and took off up the stairs without a word. That was typical of her father; forever silent, forever caring. It was oxymoronic to some extent.

Looking at the time, she realised just how much she had to rush for the train. Grabbing a cold cup of tea from above the sink, Luna drained it in three seconds flat, and rushed into the bathroom. Following a quick makeup routine, she grabbed her handbag, shoved in her few essentials, put her iPod (which she had got very kindly from Harry for her birthday) on, and ran out the door.

Three steps out of the door she swore under her breath, remembering her suitcase. As she turned to go back in her bag smashed through the window in her bedroom, shortly followed by her father's smiling face. "Thanks dad," she said picking her way though the broken glass, "Make sure you fix that while I'm gone." Moving quickly she reached the Burrow with minutes to spare.

"Nice to see you again Luna," Harry remarked as she got her breath back, "Stressful morning?"

"In a manner of speaking," she gasped.

"Let's go!" shouted Arthur, emerging from the doorway. "How nice to see you again Luna." The rest of the Weasleys' appeared from random parts of the Burrow.

Suddenly there she was. Her everyday Goddess. The person she wanted to wake up to everyday. The person she wanted to stay with and never leave behind. Luna smiled, dazzled, yet again, by her everything. Hermione smiled back.

"Hi Luna" She said. Luna was speechless, so just waved back. Nothing else was said between them the whole journey. What was there to say anyway? Ron was never going to give Hermione up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sleepless Journeys; Sleepless Nights

The flying car of the Weasley's hit the tarmac on an abandoned back road near to King's Cross Station with a bump, shaking all five passengers. As they pulled up next to the station, Luna felt a relief at being able to escape the claustrophobic setting of the car; being able to get away from Hermione. She was mucking with her mind.

Luna was first out. She grabbed her suitcase from the boot, grabbed a trolley and rushed off, much to the bafflement of Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys. Luna quickly made her way to platform nine, giving quick awkward smiles at the Ravenclaws she saw. Going straight through to platform nine and three quarters, she was calmed by the welcoming sight of the Hogwart's express. She would never ceased to be amazed by the perfect red paintwork on the engine and the coaches.

Grabbing a seat in a quiet, yet not abandoned, compartment, she quickly avoided the embarrassment of having to sit with Hermione. Thank Merlin's beard for the small things.

The train pulled off directly on time. As always.

Luna tried to sleep en-route to Hogwarts. Fine chance, however. Soon as she fell asleep, images of her and Hermione popped into her head. Kissing in Luna's bed. In Herbology. In Ancient Runes. Felling her way inside Hermione. And then it would all get too much and she would stir suddenly. She dreaded to think what she looked like to the others in her compartment.

Having reached Hogsmead Station, Luna picked a Thestral carriage toward the front of the procession. As luck would have it, Hermione had been separated from Harry and Ron. She climbed in Luna's carriage.

"Lovely beast's Thestrals are, aren't they?" Luna could only manage a nod in reply. "Shame I couldn't see them before now."

"I… suppose." Luna forced out of her mouth.

"But you've always been able to see them, haven't you?"

Luna pretended not to hear instead burying herself in her copy of the Quibbler.

They we're soon at the grand entrance, and parted ways in silence.

After an uneventful sorting ceremony and, being at a complete loss for appetite, a foodless meal, Luna scurried off to her dormitory. She thought perhaps she would sleep now. After all, she was exhausted. Fate did not like her today apparently. She lay awake all through the night. Crying. Again.

She dragged herself up in the morning for her first class. Potions. With Hermione. Awesome! Not.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna sat down on a chair on the furthest table she could find in the Dungeons. Hermione sat with Harry toward the front of the room, laughing. She looked stunning, as usual. Sometimes Luna wondered how it was possible to always look flawless.

Professor Snape swept in through the door and commenced on his sardonic commentary. "So, it appears I must deal with you for another year instead of becoming a teacher in another department, one that shall remain anonymous. Furthermore, it seems Mr. Potter has achieved the impossible and remained alive, so I will have to tolerate his presence yet again..." Snape paused and examined the room. "Miss Granger, I think your talents would be best suited with another partner, perhaps one whom doesn't lower themselves to the thieving of others' work; Miss Lovegood perhaps?"

Luna's heart stopped for a fleeting moment, and she felt her cheeks colour. She hardly noticed Hermione begin to protest in vain. After a short argument, and a docked ten points from Gryffindor, Hermione floated over to where Luna was perched on the edge of her stool. "Hi Luna," she spoke, her voice as smooth as silk and flickering like flame, "How are you?"

"I..." Luna couldn't squeeze any more air from her lungs to continue. How could Hermione do this to her?

Snape set the class a task brewing a complex antidote to the venom of Chinese Fire Spiders, and Hermione happily took the lead, having studied the theory in great detail from the textbook almost as soon as it had arrived by owl from Flourish and Blotts over the summer. Luna relaxed and allowed Hermione to work; it was easier to just admire her skill and grace whilst avoiding the attentions of a few loose Wrackspurts.

Hermione talked to Luna throughout the lesson, or perhaps more accurately talked at Luna, as she was far too distracted to respond to anything that Hermione said. At the conclusion, Snape swept around the class examining the final products of the pairs. "Textbook," the Potions Master said as he peered into the pewter cauldron sitting on the desk in front of Luna, "I should expect as much from Miss Granger. I presume it was Miss Granger who completed the assignment? Might I warn you Miss Lovegood that complacency will not help you pass your NEWTs in this, the most difficult of Hogwarts' subjects.

Luna remained silent and the Professor passed on with a scornful sigh.

"Sorry about that, I should have let you help out. I wouldn't want you to be on Snape's bad side because of me." Hermione continued to pack her bag as she said this.

"Well..." Luna struggled to express her thoughts, "I don't think he liked me to begin with, so, no harm done I suppose. At any rate, those Wrackspurts would have hampered my thought process anyway."

"Must run, I'm late for Ancient Runes. See you around.

Luna stood, stunned at how easily she had managed that conversation. After a moment, she skipped off toward the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures, feeling most delighted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Luna sat in the Astronomy Tower when she wished to reflect on situations. Several Potions lessons with Hermione had gone past, but very little progress had been made on their small dialogue since that first class

Luna nearly jumped out of her skin when Hermione spoke to her out of the darkness of the corridor, although she did not show this: much of Luna's mystique and strangeness stemmed from her wish to be left alone, although her highly alternative upbringing certainly contributed.

"Enjoying the view?"

"I... What are you doing here?" Luna stammered.

"I'm a prefect, remember, I patrol these hallways after hours. Which reminds me, you're out of bed."

"Sorry, I should go back then."

Hermione's laugh echoed through the tower, her perfect, chiming tones inflaming Luna's heart. "No, stay, I could use a conversation with you."

"Oh really?" Luna hoped she sounded less surprised than she was.

Hermione took a seat. "It surprises me how little you say to me, you always seem to have so much to say usually. I hope I haven't offended you in any way, or given you any reason to dislike me."

"Oh, nothing like that," Luna rushed to reassure the Gryffindor, "I really..."

"That's very good, I hoped as much. I would prefer for us to be able to work productively in potions."

"Oh..." Luna felt hugely pained and disappointed, "Of course." She had felt that they had been friends, but it seemed that Hermione only saw her as a fellow student.

"Well, I must get on, and you must get to bed before a teacher catches you. It was nice talking to you." Hermione swept away and around the corner. Her voice had been filled with pleasantry, but it was now clear that she was merely being kind.

Luna unclenched her fist and looked down at the picture of the two girls in her hand. Tears filled her eyes, and she let the breeze sweep the photograph out of her sight.

Luna ran in the direction of the Ravenclaw tower, astonishing Professor Trelawney as she stormed past her.

"I see pain in the tea leaves dear," the Divination teacher said in a tender, innocent voice, "Deep pain. Gather your strength. I could read your cards for you? Help you fend off the coming situation?" She however remained unheard; Luna was far too upset to notice the outburst.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

A True Ravenclaw in the Making

Luna arrived at Potions class in a glum mood. Her experience the night before had shaken her, and she felt as though she would rather be six feet under than in the dark murky setting of the potions dungeon.

Her saving grace came in the form of Hermione being summoned by Professor McGonagall for additional transfiguration lessons, although Snape was most critical of her absence. In place of her, Harry was Luna's partner.

"Hi Luna," Harry said jovially, "How have you been? I've missed having you around since the end of Dumbledore's Army".  
"I've been good," Luna lied, "although some very odd occurrences have been happening recently."  
"Not your clothes going missing again I hope" Harry added cautiously.  
"Only a few pieces, but that's not the issue. It's just..." Luna let her mind wander. At least this way she could avoid Harry pushing the subject.

"The Draught of Living Death has what properties?" Snape asked in his dreary tones. "No, I see you are lost without Miss Granger. I suppose it would be too much to expect any of you to know the effects of the potion?"

Ron's hand went up to a low muttering of expletives from Harry, and with a slight nod from the potions master he answered meekly; "It gives the drinker the appearance of being dead."  
"I would expect a first year to know as much. Ten points from Gryffindor for insolence and stupidity". A groan was issued from the mouths of the other members of Ron's house.

"Now unless anyone else can..." Snape paused. It was several seconds before Luna realised her hand was raised. "Yes, Miss Lovegood" the professor prompted.

"Well..." Luna tried to stop herself from panicking, "The effects last from eight to twelve hours depending on the strength of the potion brewed. It should ideally be brewed by moonlight for maximum potency, but daylight will generally suffice for most uses. The draught, if properly prepared should be clear as water once completed, whilst it is lilac during the preparation.  
"Side effects of repeated use include periods of unconsciousness, appendages falling off and a desire to eat raw flesh. Users are recommended to not apparate in the six hours after the effects wear off due to the increased risk of splinching."

For a moment everyone was silent.

"Very good Miss Lovegood," Snape finally added in a quiet and subtly spiteful tone, "Twenty points to Ravenclaw for dragging yourself out of that dream world you seem to permanently occupy". Luna smiled fleetingly.

"For the rest of you," Snape continued, "You can write me an essay detailing the finer points of the information which Miss Lovegood has just given us; two rolls of parchment on my desk by lunchtime tomorrow. You can start now". The class started to moan, and the students began to talk amongst themselves before the professor added "In silence".

"You, Miss Lovegood, can show us whether you can make us a draught of any decent standard."

Luna suddenly felt crestfallen. For all her talk, her practical skills in the art of potion making were severely lacking.

The lesson passed in a blur of busyness and puffs of smoke from the pewter cauldron she was using.

At the end of the class, Luna ran out, clutching her bags, dropping several scrolls of parchment and her quill.


End file.
